


Found a Truth

by VesperRegina



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Question and Huntress have a conversation. 348 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found a Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote by Kahlil Gibran, "Say not, 'I have found the truth,' but rather, 'I have found a truth.'" Written for Medie's "Because We're Awesome" Drabble-a-thon, where the prompt was "DCU, Renee Montoya, I'll put my hands on the truth, by God". Unbetaed. I really, really hope the characterization isn't off. *crossing fingers*

She moves like lightning, but there's no time to admire that. They keep coming, the scum that coats the underground of Gotham. A battle in a war with no end in sight.

But, God, it feels good to fight.

From the smirk on Huntress's face as she kicks one of the thugs into a wall, I can tell she feels the same way.

It takes time to get them all down, but eventually it's over. Another battle won for the time being. Nothing left now but to get some information.

Which turns out to be harder than knocking a few heads together. The man's eyes roll up, after a few good shakes, and I've learned nothing I didn't know before.

It disgusts me--no reward after all this effort. I let go. The man falls out of my grasp like a wet washcloth.

"I'll put my hands on the truth, by God."

"High aspirations."

I wasn't aware I'd said that aloud. Huntress has her arms crossed when I turn to face her.

"It'll eventually come out. Someone, somewhere, has the answers."

She nods once. She says, "I'm sure you'll find them."

She whirls away, cape flying behind her. Watching that, I have a sudden sense of disorientation. I forget how, essentially, I've become one of them--the vigilantes, the good guys on the outside of the law. What exists of it.

As if she reads my mind, she asks, "What's it feel like to wear his skin?"

What the--

She turns back to me, clarifies, "The mask you wear. What's it feel like?"

I don't think she wants a catalog of the physical sensations.

"I'm still finding my way."

"Good luck." She seems sincere.

"Thanks."

"For what it's worth, I think he made a good choice."

She starts away again, leaving me surprised. It's such a small world, though that's to be expected, I guess. Oh, Charlie, so many things you didn't tell me.

"Wait! You knew him?"

She turns enough for me to see she's smiling.

"He got around."

Oh, my. Now that's a story I want to know.

End.


End file.
